1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure having nano-hole and a fabricating method thereof, a tip array structure and a fabricating method of a tip structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure having nano-hole and a fabricating method thereof, a tip array structure and a fabricating method of a tip structure, in which a nano-hole or tip-body has a diameter no more than 10 nm, high aspect ratio, and a uniform diameter of nano-hole or tip-body.
2. Description of Related Art
The nano-tip products are widely used. Currently, there are at least four types of fabricating instruments and measuring instruments and technologies using the nano-tip including: (1) atomic force microscopy (AFM) and AFM Lithography; (2) scanning electron microscopy (SEM)/transmission electron microscopy (TEM); (3) MAPPER Lithography (a company name, mainly refers to a device utilizing nano-tip array); and (4) nano-imprint, nano-tip mold, and so on.
The above instruments mainly applies the nano-tip to a field emission (FE) source of an electron beam, a contact probe, or an imprint tip. Moreover, the field emission display (FED), field emission LED, and plasma display panel (PDP) also adopt a carbon nano-tube nano-tip array (CNT nano-tip array) to enhance the intensity of light emission.
However, currently, the tip array density of the nano-tip cannot catch up with the density of a contact hole or via hole array of a common IC, and it is more difficult to realize a nano-tip top end having a diameter no more than 10 nm. Moreover, it is especially difficult realize a nano-imprint model meeting the requirements of super high tip array density, nano-tip top end of no more than 10 nm, and a tip having an aspect ratio greater than 60. The difficulties are originated from that the nano-tip is made of silicon through anisotropic dry/wet (KOH) etching, and the material selection of the tip is limited. Moreover, since the tip formed is cone-shaped, when a tip array is formed, the density of the tip array cannot be further improved.